The Queen's Man
by gyo mapuri
Summary: To prevent an imminent nuclear war, Gon, Killua and Leorio tried to convince the stubborn Iryllian Queen to reopen her country, the part of the world said to be the closest to the Dark Continent. Her decision may lie with that of her consort, but he was someone the Hunters did not wish to encounter again.


**DISCLAIMER: THIS MANGA/ANIME AND ALL OF ITS ORIGINAL CONTENTS AND CHARACTERS BELONG TO TOGASHI YOSHIHIRO. THIS FANFIC IS WRITTEN ENTIRELY FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES. NO PROFIT IS MADE FROM THIS. **

A/N: Ola! Togashi did it _**again**_. Now, Hunter X Hunter is at a standstill at Chapter 340[and 2 recent specials]. How he goes on hiatus each time the series gets more and more exciting, nobody knows. Grrgghhh…it's so frustrating. Anyway, this fanfiction is written as my own version of what Chapter 34x-xxx might be. Of course, this contains my own personal biases with regards to the characters I like best and also contains characters created by me. (^_^) Hope it would be of your liking, reader-san.

*Oops, additional note: In this fic, the Kingdom of Iryllia corresponds to the continent Antarctica which, in Togashi's world map [inverted version of our world map] , is at the northernmost part of the world.

_**Summary**_**: **To prevent an imminent nuclear war, Gon, Killua and Leorio tried to convince the stubborn Iryllian Queen to reopen her country. Her decision may lie with that of her consort, but he was someone the Hunters did not wish to encounter again.

.

.

.

**The Queen's Man**

.

.

.

They waited for her verdict. Crowds on the city streets, citizens in the privacy of their residences, denizens of the underworld, professional hunters, all of those who desired for a taste of adventure and those who simply wanted to seek information on the latest affairs of the world, all centered their attention to the Queen's pronouncement broadcasted through all possible media in many parts of the globe.

Gon stared at the girl on the screen. She did not look like the fearsome monarch he expected though by experience, he knew that appearances could be deceiving. What interested him most was that she was covered by a pitch black cloth from head to foot and yet the camera still captured the rose and lavender strands of her hair, her white skin, silver-green eyes, fine eyebrows, all of her including the tiniest details of her intricate clothing. Overwhelmed by the seeming apparition that she was, he guarded himself even though she was only a television image.

And she spoke.

"It has been told for generations that the Iryllian State is the only part of the known world nearest to the Dark Continent. The said legend has brought countless adventurers to the country's marine territories, many of whom entered without the necessary legal documents. Such phenomenon, if continuously replicated, is likely to pose many dangers to the citizenry, the matter of which that the populace would want to do away with as revealed by the latest national plebiscite.

"As the ruling sovereign of this nation, I, Yekaterina VIII, bow to the will of the majority and hereby decree that starting today at exactly twelve noon, the entire territory of the Kingdom of Iryllia, land, sea, air, underground and underwater, is closed to all foreign transport until further notice. Aliens with official businesses within the State will have to use the Iryllian International and Local Transport Services, which, in any way, will not aid any person in a voyage to the Dark Continent."

Tension began to replace the formerly relaxed atmosphere of the restaurant where Gon and his companions, Kaito's disciples, were eating. Many patrons of the said place were adventurers who talked unceasingly of traveling to the Dark Continent to conquer the land or simply look for treasure, and now, their prospects were dimmed into a blackness as dark as the Queen's veil.

Days later, in many parts of the world, particularly in areas where the Dark Continent craze started, protests have been made against Iryllia and its ruler. Most political leaders looked at the Queen's recent decree as a pain in the ass although no one could deny that it was for the best interests of her citizens.

No one, however, expected the usually pacifist Republic of Ja'ing to threaten Iryllia to invade its territory, an action which prompted many other interested nations to do the same.

Now the Hunter Association was faced with a dilemma. They too wanted to get rid of the decree which inhibited them from their mission to capture Beyond Netero who had already passed through Iryllia before the decree was issued, but the threat of war was more than problematic. With the current technology and the large land areas of the countries involved, a war would result in the extermination of the human race.

Cheadle, the current President of the Association, addressed the noisy crowd of Hunters among whom the organization's ambassador was to be chosen from.

"…If diplomacy fails, then the Association will have to resort to Plan B, which spells assistance in the evacuation of the millions of civilians who will be affected by the impending conflicts. Therefore, the success of the diplomatic mission will be more favorable than any other option given. After so much deliberation, I and the remaining members of the Zodiac Twelve have chosen a worthy ambassador. His experience in dealing with the Chimera Ants was remarkable. So was his record as a brilliant negotiator during his missions as a Beast Hunter which gave us the impression of his exceptional capabilities. Gon Freecs, we are counting on you."

.

.

.

And now he was facing her, the Benevolent Sovereign, Her Fair Majesty, the All-Wise All-Powerful Queen of Iryllia, Her Most Gentle Highness Anna Mariya Yekaterina Yulyanna Korkuvatova VIII.

If her image on the television overwhelmed Gon, her actual presence now seemed to strangle him albeit in a nice, tickling kind of way. As he guarded himself with his _ten_, he realized that the one making her visible despite the veil was her amazingly huge aura. If the black cloth were taken off, he was sure everyone who did not know how to use _gyo_ for protection would be blinded in an instant. This must be what the locals and those who have stood before her called as being "in the presence of the Queen".

The Palace was open to everyone regardless of rank, status and nationality that was why after writing his purpose on an appointment slip given by the Royal Receptionist, Gon was immediately ushered to the Audience Room where the Queen usually received emissaries and heard complaints and petitions of Iryllian folk and foreigners alike.

As he sat before her on a silver cushion identical to the one she was reclining at, there was an atmosphere of being at home despite her aura and he relaxed. Now he could see the seeming little girl that she looked like, a child of no more than nine years, although the information he obtained told him that she was already twenty-seven years old.

"Is the Association so firm on making me go back on my word?" she asked.

Gon knew how to answer. "It would be for the best interests of the world if you do so, Your Majesty."

"Just call me Katya."

"Katya-san."

She sipped her tea and gestured him to take a sip also, which he did. "I don't think any foreign organization has the right to dictate the Iryllian citizenry with regards to our policies. The plebiscite was the gauge for my decision; I am merely an executor of the wishes of my countrymen. And why should I allow foreigners to infringe the security of my country for the sake of their pernicious and selfish reasons like conquering some unknown land?"

Gon listened carefully for she was truly right.

"May I also say that a quarter of Iryllian forces will be sufficient to defeat our enemies in case armed conflict is inevitable," she finished.

Gon, similarly stubborn by nature as her, understood the Queen somewhat completely for had he been in her situation, he knew he was predisposed to do the same. Now he judged that he cannot fulfill the mission on his own but needed some help.

.

.

.

_to be continued_


End file.
